drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lambton Worm
thumb|Darstellung des Kampfes in einem Märchenbuch von 1894 Der Lambton Worm 'ist ein Drache aus einer bekannten britischen Legende. Der wurmartige Drache entspricht am ehesten dem Typ des Lindwurms. Inhalt der Sage John Lambton, der Sohn des Herrn Lambton, angelte einst an einem Samstag entgegen des Sabbat-Gebotes. Dabei fängt er nichts, außer einer seltsamen, wurmartigen Kreatur. Ein Mann riet ihm, er solle das Wesen behalten, doch da es so hässlich war, warf John es in einen Brunnen. Er selbst jedoch schloss sich, um Vergebung für seinen Bruch des Sabbat-Gebots zu suchen, einem der Kreuzzüge an. Im Brunnen wuchs das Tier unterdessen zu riesiger Größe heran (angeblich als Strafe für die Sünde des jungen Lambton) und später fand es Unterschlupf in einer Höhle nahe des Flusses, in dem es einst gefangen wurde. Tagsüber schlief es, nachts jedoch machte es Jagd auf Kühe, deren Milch es gerne trank, Schafe und Menschen. Zudem vergiftete es mit seinem Atem das Getreide der Bauern. Der König von Lambton aber bot dem Knucker täglich die Milch von neun Kühen an, um seinen Hunger zu stillen, während zahlreiche Ritter versuchten, das Monster zu bezwingen. Jedoch konnte das Monster nicht einmal getötet werden, indem man es in der Mitte durchhackte, da die Hälften einfach wieder zusammenwuchsen. thumb|left|Das Drachenbaby glich möglicherweise einem [[Grottenolm]] Als der junge Lambton nach sieben Jahren vom Kreuzzug zurückkehrte, fand er seine Heimat verwüstet vor. Sein Vater riet ihm, zu einer Hexe zu gehen und diese Hexe wusste Rat. Sie riet ihm, eine mit Stacheln bedeckte Rüstung anzuziehen und nach dem Sieg über den Drachen das erste Wesen zu töten, das er antraf. Lambton wies die Dorfbewohner an, ihm nach seinem Sieg einen Hund entgegenzusenden, damit er diesen töten könne. Der Wurm wand sich während des Kampfes um den Helden und verletzte sich an den Stacheln, worauf er verblutete. Nach anderen Quellen wurde er von den Stacheln zerschnitten, und die Teile vom Fluss fortgespült, bevor sie sich wieder verbinden konnten. Doch Lambtons Vater vergaß vor Freude die Abmachung mit dem Hund und trat dem Sohn entgegen. Da er nicht seinen eigenen Vater töten konnte, lastete seitdem die nächsten acht Generationen ein Fluch auf der Familie Lambton. Als letzter betroffener Nachfahr des Drachentöters wird üblicherweise Henry Lambton, Esq., Mitglied des britischen Parlaments, genannt, der 1761 ums Leben kam. Ähnliche Sagen thumb|Ritter Moore in seiner Stachelrüstung bekämpft den Drachen von Wantley Das Motiv der stachelbewehrten Rüstung taucht auch in anderen britischen Drachensagen auf. Ein Beispiel ist Sir William Wyvill (nach anderen Quellen Sir Peter Loschy), der loszog, um den Drachen von Loschy Hill, auch ''Nunnington Worm genannt, zu erlegen. Der Drache wollte ihn umschlingen, wurde dabei aber von den Stacheln zerschnitten, ähnlich dem Lambton Worm. Sehr zur Überraschung des Ritters heilten die Wunden des Drachen jedoch sofort, woraufhin er ein großes Stück von dem Untier abtrennte, welches sein Hund sofort forttrug. Kurz darauf kehrte der Hund zurück, und der Held trennte ein weiteres Teil ab, das der Hund wiederum forttrug. Dies taten sie, bis nur der Kopf übrig blieb. In der Freude über den Sieg leckte der Hund jedoch seinem Herrn über das Gesicht, wodurch sich das Gift des Drachen auf den Menschen übertrug. Sowohl der Drachentöter als auch der Hund starben noch am Ort des Geschehens. Die Bewohner des nahe gelegenen Nunnington bauten ein Monument zu Ehren der Helden, welches noch heute in der Kirche von Nunnington zu sehen ist. Auch der Ritter Moore, der den Drachen von Wantley erlegte, trug eine Stachelrüstung. In diesem Fall diente sie jedoch nur zu seinem Schutz und wurde nicht verwendet, um den Drachen ernsthaft zu verletzen. Der Ritter, der den Drachen von Mordiford tötete, versteckte sich dazu in einem mit Stacheln gespickten Weinfass. Auch hier wurde der Drache durch die Stacheln verletzt und verblutete. Trivia *In einer anderen Version der Legende nutzte der Lambton Worm keine Höhle, sondern einen Hügel als Unterschlupf. Dabei soll der Körper des Drachen so lang gewesen sein, dass er den Hügel neunmal damit umfassen konnte. Die ansässige Bevölkerung glaubt, dass es sich bei dem Hügel entweder um den Penshaw Hill oder den Worm Hill bei Fatfield handelte. *Dr. Ernest Drake glaubt, dass es sich bei dem Lambton Worm um einen Knucker handelte. Diesen Namen verwendet er für alle schlangenförmigen Drachen Europas, welche in Legenden jedoch meist als Lindwurm bezeichnet werden. Den Ausdruck ''Lindwurm'' benutzt er stattdessen für eine asiatische Drachenart, welche vermutlich auf einem Reisebericht Marco Polos basiert. *Oft war davon die Rede, dass der Lambton Worm ''neun Löcher an beiden Seiten seines Kopfes'' hatte (siehe auch Bild o.r.). Daher wird mitunter vermutet, dass die Legende des Lambton Worm auf Neunaugen basiert, die sich in den englischen Fluss Wear verirrt haben. Möglicherweise fingen Einheimische ein solches Tier im Fluss und fanden es so seltsam, dass sie sich eine Geschichte darüber ausdachten. Quellen *Shuker Nature: From Lambton Worms and Shaggy Beasts to Soup Dragons *Mysterious Britain: All Saints Church, Nunnington and the Dragon of Loschy Wood *www.theparacast.com *Wikipedia *Iris Rinkenbach & Bran O. Hodapp (2002), '''Das grosse Buch der Drachen, Schirner Verlag, S.136-138, ISBN 978-3897671126 *Dr. Karl Shuker (2007), Drachen: Mythologie - Symbolik - Geschichte, TASCHEN GmbH, S.12-15, ISBN 978-3822851494 en:Lambton Worm Kategorie:Drachenlegenden Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Lindwürmer Kategorie:Britische Drachen Kategorie:Europäische Drachen